


Halloween Double Feature

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Other/Crossovers [6]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Biracial Character, Crossover, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Night Vale, Psychological Horror, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of two stories, having to do with Halloween. as a Halloween treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red eyes beneath the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to do more stories with Ramona and her family, or not. Let me know in the comments.

It was a cold and dark October night, when Deanna-Cassie and her younger half sister Samantha-Mary; were sitting in the back of  the impala with Deanna's father Castiel, while Deanna's pama Dean was driving.  
  
"So pama, what's the name of the town we're staying in for the next few days?"  
  
"Sleepy Hollow New York, there's been mysterious cases of disappearances here."  
  
"Okay, do you want Samantha and I to help out?"  
  
"Well the three of us, still think it's too dangerous to hunt with us; maybe when you two are a little older."  
  
"Okay pama."  
  
After a while, they finally arrived at the motel they were staying in.  
  
After they went to their room, and unpacked; dean decided to give the two young girls a simple task.  
  
"Deanna, Samantha, is it okay if you could do this small favor for me please?"  
   
"What is it, pama?"  
  
"Take this book of plants of the east coast go to the woods, and gather some mint leaves and berries for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that way I can make this emergency healing potion."  
  
"Okay pama."  
  
After they put on their coats and shoes on, and packed the book, and some flashlights and knives; they headed out into the words.  
  
With Deanna-Cassie, she was wearing a light brown overcoat, blue jeans, and had her short dark brown hair recently combed.  
  
Meanwhile Samantha-Mary was wearing a plaid jacket, blue jeans, and had her long brunette hair tied up in a braid.  
  
As they headed deeper into the woods, they heard what sounded like whispers.  
  
Samantha then noticed that she saw what looked liked shadows moving.  
  
"Deanna, I think there's something following us."  
  
"Relax Sammy, I'm sure that it's nothing."  
  
Then some unknown creature, appeared in front of them; and the two screamed in fear.  
  
The creature looked like a German Shepard, but it was as black as night; and had glowing red eyes.  
  
"What is that, Deanna?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better go."  
  
As Deanna and Samantha started running from the shadow dog, it appeared right in front of them.  
  
" _Two little pests, small  and odd_

_abandoned by man, abandoned by god_

_First comes death, then comes despair_

_for two dammed pests beyond repair_."  
  
As the shadow dog leapt towards them, someone jumped in front of them; and facing the dog.  
  
the person was around Deanna's height and size, wore a black hoodie with the hood up, and was holding a viking dagger.  
  
The shadow dog then leapt towards the mystery person, and then started clawing and biting them.  
  
Soon the mystery person took the dagger they were holding and stabbed the shadow dog in the heart.  
  
The shadow dog then burst into flames, and vanished.  
  
After Deanna and Samantha calmed down, they noticed that the hooded person was walking away.  
  
"Wait come back, we wanted to speak to you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We wanted to thank you for saving us, and we also wanted to know who you are."  
The mystery person then lowered the hood from the hoodie, they were wearing  
  
It was a young girl, around Deanna's age; she has long black unkempt hair tied up in a red ribbon, dark brown skin, brown eyes, and a scrawny appearance.  
  
She also wore a black tank top with a lavender heart under the hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ramona Crane Irving, I was walking by; when I heard you two; and I wanted to help you two out."  
  
"I'm Deanna-Cassie, and this is my cousin Samantha-Mary; but our friends just call us Deanna and Sammy. Well if we had friends."  
  
"Well Deanna, Sammy; it was nice meeting you. But I have to head home now, farewell."  
  
"Wait, what was that creature? We've never seen or heard anything about it."  
  
"I'll explain it when we get to my shed."  
  
"Okay then, thanks Ramona."  
  
As they were walking to the shed, Samantha decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So Ramona, how many people do you have in your family?"  
  
"Well there's me, my twin brother, my younger half sister, my parents, and my half sister's mother."  
  
"Interesting, with me there's my pama, my uncle dean, my cousin Deanna, and her father."  
  
"That's pretty cool, I've never seen you or your cousin at school."  
  
"That's because we don't live here, my family and I travel across the country hunting monsters and demons."  
  
Soon they finally arrived at a small shed that was outside a house.  
  
"Well this is my shed, it's not much but it's something."  
  
"You live in a shed?"  
  
"No, I live in that house over there; I just work in here."  
  
They soon entered the shed, where it was completely dark until Ramona turned on a flashlight.  
  
They soon noticed a young girl sitting in the shed.  
  
She was wearing a red pj's, had light brown skin, left eye was blue, right eye was brown, long black hair, and was holding a lavender blanket.  
  
"Katrina-Abbie, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Waiting for you, Ramona."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Because I miss you, big sister."  
  
"Don't worry little sis, I'm here now."  
  
Ramona then brought out a big blue book entitled "Unknown creatures of Europe."  
  
After flipping some pages, she stopped at a part of the book, that had a old looking drawing of what looked like the creature that attacked them.  
  
"So what was that thing that attacked us in the woods."  
  
"It's known as the Schatten Kreatur des Hasses or the shadow creature of hate, or simple shadow creature. It says here that's it feeds on the hatred towards outcasts and also people's fears and insecurities, and would attack them with something that would make them physically or emotionally weak."  
  
"Well I remember that shadow creature saying this little poem."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
  
Deanna-Cassie was sitting in the shed, thinking; when Samnantha-Mary started clearing her throat.  
  
"I know what it is."  
  
"Two little pests, small  and odd.

Abandoned by man, abandoned by god.

First comes death, then comes despair,

for two dammed children beyond repair."  
  
Ramona then realized that she had heard this poem before.  
  
"I remember hearing about this poem in history class, back in the dark ages; when many seahorse children were being murdered by the god fearing towns people, this was one of the poems that were created from that."  
  
"But wait a minute, why did it attack us? We weren't feeling scarred or insecure."  
  
"Because it was most likely after me, and you were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"How do you know it was after you?"  
  
"Because it happened many times before, the first time it happened was two years ago; when I found out I was going to be a big sister. I was walking in the woods, trying to comprehend it; but then a shadow creature appeared, and attacked me. I eventually woke up in the hospital, where they told me that I was basically in a coma for 3 weeks."  
  
"But why did it attack you?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
Ramona then took off the right half of her hoodie to reveal a opal seahorse mark.  
  
"At the time, I thought that the reason they wanted a pure arms for a child was because deep down; they were ashamed of me. Luckily that wasn't the case."  
  
"Well, thanks again for helping us; but we'll have to be on our way. We still need to get some berries and mint leaves for a healing potion."  
  
"Okay, well it was nice meeting you; I hope to see you again."  
  
"We do as well, see ya Ramona."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After they left, Ramona picked up her baby sister.  
  
"Well let's head back inside, Kat; I'm sure they're probably worried about us."  
  
As they walked into the house, Ramona noticed her twin brother Maurice sitting in the living room; playing solitaire with actual cards.  
  
With Maurice, he has short black hair, light brown skin, and blue eyes; and wearing a dark blue sweater, and long khaki's.  
  
"Hey Maurice, where father, pama, and mother?"  
  
"They went out somewhere, they actually left a few hour ago."  
  
"So they don't know that I was gone, promise you won't tell them; right?"  
  
"Don't worry, mum's the word."  
  
"Thanks, you know how pama worries about me."  
  
"I know, is it okay if you watch over Katrina-Abbie for a minute?'  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
After Ramona placed Katrina-Abbie next to Maurice, she walked upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
She then went to the sink, and looked at herself in the mirror to see what damages happened this time.  
  
"Not too bad, only some scratches on the face and arms."  
  
She then took off her hoodie, placed it on the hook, and noticed what looked like a giant claw embedded in her arm.  
  
"Okay, maybe it was worst than I thought."  
  
Ramona then walked to her room, and got her switchblade from a hidden drawer.  
  
She then walked back to the bathroom, and got out the bandages.  
  
After taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Ramona got her switchblade out.  
  
"Okay, I can do this; 1... 2...3."  
  
Ramona then stabbed the blade in her arm, and started trying to get the claw loose enough to pull out of her arm.  
  
After pulling out the claw, she grabbed the bandages; and walked down stairs.  
  
When she walked downstairs, Ramona noticed that her pama was in the living room; sitting across from Maurice, Holding Katrina-Abbie.  
  
Her pama was a handsome gentleman, who has long brown hair tied up, short facial hair the same color, fair skin, blue eyes, wore a long black coat, and dark brown pants.  
  
"Hello pama, I was wondering if you could help me with bandaging my arm please?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This was in my arm."  
  
Ramona then showed her pama the shadow creatures claw.  
  
"Wait, that was in your arm?"  
  
 Ramona nodded yes.  
  
"It's a lot different than the usual scratches, and bites."  
  
"Were you fighting those shadow creatures, again? You know that I worry when you go out to fight them."  
  
"I know pama, but if I don't stop them; who will?"  
  
"I understand, but I'm mostly worried that this fight will be the death of you."  
  
"Don't worry pama, if I wasn't able to handle this; I would've been dead, years ago."  
  
"Well you're okay now, and that's all that matters. Maybe you should go rest, Ramona."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
Ramona, then walked into her room; and changed into a black night dress.  
  
She then went to her bed, and went to sleep.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the woods, Deanna and Samantha were picking some berries and mint leaves.  
  
"Deanna, did you ever notice that we seem to attract the unusual?"  
  
"What do you mean, Sammy?"  
  
"Well there was those vampire girls in Santa Carla, and they those two young girls in Night Vale; but then again, that whole town was odd."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I don't mind it; I find it makes life really exciting. I honestly can't imagine living a average life."  
  
"Same here, well we better head back before our folks get worried."  
  
"Okay, besides I think we have enough mint leaves and berries."  
  
After they finally got the mint leaves and berries, Deanna and Samantha returned to the motel room; where their parents were resting on their beds.  
  
"Uncle Cas, pama, Uncle Dean; we're home and we got the berries and leaves."  
  
"Thank you Samantha, just place them in the small pot over there; your pama is helping us prepare it."  
  
"Okay, Uncle Dean."  
  
After they completed the potions, they poured them into small bottles; to save them for later.  
  
Deanna and Samantha then decided to go to sleep for the night, after all that had happened  
  
"Good night Samantha."  
  
"Good night Deanna."  
  
They soon fell asleep, to the sound of the wind blowing, the sound of the crows cawing, and the Coyotes howling.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramona and Maurice go to a abandoned house, and end up learning about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this isn't my best, but I wanted to finish it before Halloween ended; and I started writing it today. 
> 
> This is also probably the darkest story, I've written; just a heads up

It was a normal and cloudy Saturday in Sleepy Hollow New York, when Ramona was at the library; writing her poetry as usual, and wearing her black hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots.

 

She was also wearing a opal seahorse necklace, they she had ever since she was a baby.

 

Then some of Ramona's classmates, who were named Maggie, Carol, and Andrea walked up to Ramona.

 

"Hey Ramona, we were wondering if you wanted to join us on something."

 

"Um okay, where are you going."

 

"Since today is Halloween, we're going to this abandoned house in the woods tonight; and we were wondering since you know about the supernatural and stuff, did if you wanted to join us?"

 

"I don't think so, that sounds like a really dumb idea. But on the other hand, it'd be a excellent opportunity to find the possibility of the unknown; something that people have been trying to figure out for eons."

 

"So what's your answer?"

 

"I'll think about it, and I'll meet you three by said abandoned house."

 

"We'll actually be meeting outside the woods, we hope to see you tonight."

 

"Okay then."

 

Ramona then placed her notebook and pencil case back in her satchel bag, and walked back home; where she then walked to her shed.

 

She then started reading all of the books she had about the supernatural.

 

After a while there was a knock at the door.

 

"It's open."

 

Then her father, Frank Irving walked in.

 

He has short black hair, dark brown skin, brown eyes, and wore a white shirt, and dark grey pants.

 

"Hey dad, how are you?"

 

"I'm doing okay, what are you doing in your shed."

 

"Learning as much as I can about the supernatural and the unknown."

 

"Why?"

 

"Some girls from school were going to a abandoned house, and they asked me to go with them." 

 

"I don't know, that sounds like a bad idea; we should probably talk about this with pama, and mama Abbie."

 

"I guess, I honestly don't know if it'd be a good idea to go or not?"

 

After they walked into the house, Ramona and Frank walked into the living room; where Maurice was watching a documentary on phobias.

 

Meanwhile Katrina-Abbie was sitting on her mother, Abigail's lap; while her father and the twin's pama Ichabod was reading a book on vampires.

 

With Abigail, she also has long black hair, light brown skin, brown eyes, and just wore a black dress; while Katrina-Abbie wore a dark red dress.

 

"Hey pama, hi mama Abbie."

 

"Hey Ramona, how are you?"

 

"I'm doing well, some girls from school asked me to go with them; to a abandoned house. I'm just wondering if that's a good idea or not?"

 

"That sounds like a great idea, I say you go for it."

 

"Oh no, out of the question; that is a bad idea."

 

"While I can see the reasoning behind this objection, I think it's great that Ramona is finally going out and making friends."

 

"Ichabod, have you lost your mind? There's a huge difference between socializing, and risking your life. With everything that has happened, I thought you would know better."

 

"It's just a abandoned house, what's the worst that can happen?"

 

"Well besides that it's probably falling apart, the reason that it could be abandoned is because of the supernatural; and Ramona isn't an expert on it."

 

Soon Maurice turned off the TV, and decided to join the conversation.

 

"Perhaps I may make a suggestion?"

 

"Sure Maurice, what is it?"

 

"I've been thinking that maybe she could go, and I could accompany her."

 

"Look Maurice, I appreciate the offer; but I can handle this. I don't need some guy to protect me."

 

"I'm offering this help because I'm your brother, and we both know that I'm actually somewhat an expert on the supernatural; and you'll also leap into a situation before you look."

 

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in you tagging along."

 

"Great, it'd also be a good opportunity to learn about the unknown."

 

"Well we better go, since it's getting dark."

"Make sure to stay safe."

 

"Don't worry, we will."

 

After grabbing a oil lantern, Ramona and Maurice left.

 

After a while they arrived at the outer part of the woods, where Maggie, Carol, and Andrea were standing and waiting for them.

 

"Looks like you finally showed up, who is that with you."

 

"This is my twin brother, Maurice; he decided to join us. He would actually be very usefull."

 

"Well the more the merrier, let's go."

 

"As they were walking, Ramona had this strange feeling in her head."

 

"Are you alright sis?"

 

"Yeah, I just have this feeling that something will go wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

 

Soon they arrived to the abandoned house, and they walked up to the steps.

 

"How about you two head in, and we'll be right behind you."

 

"Okay, sure."

 

Andrea then opened the door, and after Maurice and Ramona walked in; Andrea closed the door and blocked it with some logs that were nearby.

 

"Did they lock us in here, Ramona?"

 

Ramona tried to open the door, but she couldn't.

 

"Yes they did."

 

Ramona then pressed her ears against the door, to see if they were still there.

 

"I can't believe they fell for it, we really got those freaks this time."

 

They then walked away, laughing; leaving Ramona and Maurice all alone.

 

"How did I not see this coming? I knew this was too good to be true."

 

"What do you mean."

 

"They planned to trap us here, I'm sure they're up to something else."

 

"So what do we do?"

 

"We'll have to find a way to get out of here?"

 

They then started wandering around the house, looking for a way out.

 

"Ramona, did you ever have the feeling that we have been here before?"

 

'No why?"

 

"I just have this feeling that we were here before."

 

"Well let's just focus on finding a way out, and let's make sure not to split up."

 

"Okay, sis."

 

After heading upstairs, they heard what sounded like a young girl crying.

 

"HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE HERE?"

 

They opened the door, and noticed a small girl who looked to be a year old; sitting on the floor crying.

 

She wore a simple lavender dress, pale skin, long curly brown hair; and had a red seahorse mark.

 

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

 

The young girl then let out a ear piercing scream, that broke all of the windows in the room; and then disappeared.

 

"Where the hell did she go?"

 

"I have no idea, they soon heard what sounded like a group of people shouting; and they decided to investigate."

 

When they opened the door, they saw an empty dark room; they soon noticed a light from the window.

 

Maurice and Ramona walked toward the window, to see what the light was.

 

As soon as they looked out the window, their eyes widened in fear when they saw what was there.

 

It was a angry mob of people, holding torches pitchforks, and a noose made of rope.

 

With the crowd, they looked like they were from the 1700's.

 

"SHE'S IN THERE, LET'S GET HER!"

 

"We gotta get out of here, sis."

 

"Wait I got it, we'll get out from the basement window."

 

"But if we go out there, they'll kill us."

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't notice us."

 

They then ran downstairs, when they can hear the door; banging.

 

"They soon notice the young girl from earlier, standing downstairs; with absolute horror in her eyes."

 

"Quick, come downstairs with us."

 

Soon after running down the stair, they stood there in silence.

 

"So what's your name?"

 

"Mary Smith, where my papa and pama?"

 

"I don't know, I'm sure they're somewhere."

 

Soon the young girl started crying again, and holding on to Maurice.

 

Don't worry, I'm sure they're waiting outside.

 

Ramona then looked out the window, and saw what looked like two men; hanging from a tree.

 

One man had long curly brown hair, pale skin,wore a green suit with a green carnation.

 

The other man had short black hair, pale skin, dressed a lot less fancy, but also had a green carnation.

 

The last thing she noticed was that next to them was a small empty noose, she then heard the door breaking open.

 

She soon noticed in the corner of her eye, a newspaper clipping.

 

She picked it up, and noticed that it was dated; October 31st 1731.

 

She then noticed the head line, it said " _Family of three, found hanged in family property."_

 

Ramona then found that the family was murdered by a moral crusader group known as "The Family Protection Group."

 

As soon as Ramona saw the name of the group, it triggered many memories that she tried to forget.

 

All of the memories of people referring to them as freaks and abominations, and also hearing the lie that people don't show prejudice to seahorse children anymore; and that it was something from the past.

 

A part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and hide, but then she remembered something.

 

She remembered the necklace she had with her, she then remembered her parent, and Katrina-Abbie, and the many people that have been there for her.

 

Ramona then realized a way out.

 

"Maurice, I figured it out."

 

"Figured out what?"

 

"A way out of here, it's my necklaces; it can light the way. I also realized that the mob out there are ghosts from the past."

 

Ramona then took the gem part of the necklace, and placed it over her heart.

 

Soon the necklace started glowing, and them the beam of light shot out.

 

She then ran up the stairs, and kicked the door down; and the angry mob was there.

 

Ramona then combined the necklace with the dagger, and the dagger then turned into two sword; that had opal seahorses on the hilts.

 

Soon after Maurice walked upstairs, he noticed that the mob was still there; and Ramona was now holding a sword.

 

"There's a broken window, climb through here and get out of here."

 

"No way, I'm gonna stay here and fight you."

 

"Well, let's do this."

 

Ramona then stabbed the first ghost through the chest, the ghost then turned to dust.

 

Then soon started stabbing ghost after ghost, when there was soon one left.

 

The final ghost was about to attack, when then he felt the stab of two swords.

 

Then this final ghost burst into beams of light, and disappeared.

 

Soon the young girl appeared, with the ghosts of the two men that were hanged.

 

"Thank you for helping our family, and freeing us."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We spent years looking for our little girl, and we were also trapped here by the ghost of the mob."

 

'Thank you."

 

"Don't worry, I'm glad to help."

 

Soon Mary and her parents, walked away; where they suddenly vanished, and the swords turned back into the dagger.

 

Soon they heard a knock on the door.

 

"RAMONA, MAURICE; ARE YOU OKAY?!

"PAMA, IS THAT YOU?!"

 

Soon Ichabod opened the door, and was holding Katrina-Abbie.

 

"Pama, what are you doing here?"

 

"You two were gone for a while, and Andrea's mother told us; that you were stuck in here."

 

"Well we're fine now."

 

"That's all that matters, let's go home."

 

The next day, Ramona was tidying up her shed; when there was a knock on the door.

 

"It's open."

 

The door opened, and it was Ramona's step mother; Abigail.

 

"Hey Ramona, Maurice told me that he wanted to show you something."

 

"Okay."

 

Ramona then walked inside, and went up to Maurice's room.

 

"So what did you want to show me?"

 

"Well with last night, I was wondering why the name Mary Smith; sounded familiar; but then I figured it out."

 

"What was it?"

 

"You know about the Mary Smith Foundation?"

 

"They're one of the oldest seahorse children's rights group in the country, but wait.

 

"Well it was started when the founder of the group, Madison Dixon; read about the death of Mary Smith and her parents, Jack Smith and Pierre Lebeau. They were this family from England that came here to escape, but instead it lead to their deaths."

 

"So what you're saying is that we met the ghost of a girl who inadvertently helped children like us?"

 

"Yes, they're also buried at Sleepy Hollow cemetery."

 

"Wow, that's interesting, I'll be right back."

 

Ramona then walked outside, picked a single lavender and a green carnation; and walked to the cemetery.

 

When she got there, she found a grave that said " _Rest in Peace Mary Smith, Jack Smith, and Piere Lebeau, even though you were gone before our time; you were our guiding light."_

 

Ramona then placed the lavender and the carnation on the ground.

 

"I just wanted to stop by and say thanks, I did realize that you have helped children like me. So even though you were taken from us too early, You're probably glad that things are a lot better than it was in your time. So thank you, and I'm so sorry."

 

Ramona then turned away from the grave, and walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also since this is the first full story with Ramona, I'll write down the parentage of the 3 siblings here.
> 
> Ramona and Maurice: Ichabod/Frank
> 
> Katrina-Abbie:Ichabod/Abigail 
> 
> Also before anyone asks, Ichabod is in a relationship with both Abigail & Frank; and both are okay with it (also neither are married.) Just wanted to mention that in case some are confused


End file.
